Quand on se reverra
by Touraz
Summary: Il était parti. C’était il y a 20 ans. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien à son retour. SLASH HPSS LEMON dans le dernier chapitre. Fic terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Je ne vais peut être pas pouvoir poster aussi souvent que l'autre par manque de temps mais je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois pas semaine :p**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_- Quand on se reverra, je ne me souviendrais de rien._

_- Je sais. Et quand tu reviendras, je ferais tout pour que tu me reviennes et que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il c'est passé._

Et il était parti. C'était il y a 20 ans.

- Hermione, tu crois qu'il va revenir ??

- J'en suis sûr Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le professeur Dumbledore est en train de chercher une solution.

- Il me manque tu sais.

- A moi aussi, Harry me manque.

**Flash Back**

C'était pendant un cours de potion que cela c'était passé. Comme à son habitude le professeur Snape enlevait des points aux Gryffondors et en donnait aux Serpentards. Neville Longdubat avait encore une fois raté sa potion et il craignait le moment où le maître de potion allait s'en rendre compte. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. En voyant son professeur marcha dans sa direction pour contrôler son travail. Il tremblait tellement de terreur qu'il fît tomber trop d'yeux de tritons dans le chaudron, ce qui causa une immense explosion ainsi qu'un nuage de fumée opaque.

- Longdubat ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu un incapable pareil. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondors.

Peu à peu le nuage se dissipa et on pût y voir plus clair dans la salle de classe.

- Longdubat, où est Potter ?

Cette question jeta un froid dans la salle. Snape avait placé Harry Potter en binôme avec Neville. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter n'était plus le même. Il ne riait plus, ne parlait presque plus, ne mangeait pas avec ses amis mais directement dans les cuisines de l'école. Il ne semblait pas réagir au monde en face de lui. Il culpabilisait d'avoir dû tuer. Tout le monde avait beau lui répéter qu'il avait sauvé de nombreuse vie, il ne voulait rien entendre. En le mettant avec Longdubat, Snape espérait le faire réagir, mais il n'avait fait que hausser les épaules et s'était installé en silence. Et la place qu'il occupait était vide. Harry Potter avait disparu. Il ne pouvait pas être sorti puisque la porte était bloquée. De plus toutes ses affaires étaient restées là.

- Alors c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé, chuchota Snape, les yeux exorbités.

Depuis, le professeur Dumbledore cherchait, avec l'aide des autres professeurs, un moyen de le retrouver.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- T'as remarquée comme Snape paraît heureux.

- Professeur Snape Ron. Et oui j'ai remarqué.

- Ca se trouve, il sait où est Harry.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Et pourtant, Ron n'avait pas tord. Snape savait où Harry Potter avait disparu. Et pour cause, il l'avait rencontré il y a 20 ans, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard. La potion de Neville avait envoyé Harry Potter dans le passé. Et plus exactement au temps des Maraudeurs, au temps de ses parents. Seul Snape savait la vérité. Dumbledore n'a jamais sût d'où venait ce garçon amnésique. La potion avait également changé son apparence. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux bleu-vert, il avait conservé son corps musclé par les entraînements et la guerre. A cette époque, ne se souvenant pas de son identité, tout le monde l'appelait Killian.

**Alors vous en pensé quoi ??? Je la continu ???**

**Reviews s'il vous plait ………**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews. Pour les anonymes, laissé moi votre adresse pour que je puisse vous réponse. Bon bah c'est pas tout ça mais…BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 2 :**

- Alors c'est comme ça que c'est arrivé, chuchota Snape, les yeux exorbités.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment cela c'était passé. Killian ne s'était rappelé que d'une explosion. Il aurait dû se douter que cela arriverait. Il connaissait la date, ainsi que la fourche horaire « pendant mon cours de potion » lui avait-il dit.

Killian était resté presque une année entière dans le passé. Le choc dû à l'explosion l'avait rendu amnésique mais il avait pût recouvrer la mémoire. Personne n'avait été mit au courant. Ainsi on ne lui posait pas de question sur d'où il venait, qui il était…. Pendant deux mois, il était amnésique puis à cause d'un 'incident' il s'était souvenu de tout.

Ils étaient rapidement devenu ami tous les deux. Comme Sévérus était doué en potion, les professeurs lui avaient demandés de l'aider à se rattraper un peu. Killian avait été réparti à Serpentard bien que, d'après le choixpeau, « sa tête est un vrai bazar ». Le meilleur élève de chaque matière avait été 'réquisitionné' pour lui donner des cours particulier. En potion, c'était lui, Sévérus Snape. En défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), c'était James Potter. En métamorphose, Lily Evans, en enchantement, un élève de Serdaigle… Bien que Killian ait été placé à Serpentard, le fait qu'il soit amnésique l'avait aidé à ne pas subir de représailles des autres maisons. Tout le monde l'aimait bien.

Pendant ces cours avec Sévérus, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Enfin, c'était surtout Killian qui apprenait des choses sur Sévérus. Killian avait remarqué les sorties fréquentes de Sévérus le soir (il partageait le même dortoir alors au bout d'un moment, soit un mois et demi après son arrivé, il avait décidé de le suivre pour savoir où il allait. Et il avait découvert son secret. Mais il n'avait rien dit à personne. Cela les avaient encore plus rapprochés.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il y a eut un accident en DCFM. Killian avait été gravement blessé. Et il devait aller à Saint Mangouste si il ne se réveillait pas bientôt. Sévérus avait senti son cœur se serrer en le voyant blessé. Il s'était très, très attaché à l'amnésique et donc il ne voulait pas qu'il aille à Saint Mangouste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

Parce qu'il avait entendu une discussion. Killian avait reçu une grave blessure et il risquait de mourir mais personne ne savait comment le sauver.

Alors le soir, il alla à l'infirmerie. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, il réveilla son ami à l'aide le l'_enarvate._ L'infirmière n'avait pas voulu l'utiliser car cela pouvait aggraver ses blessures, mais il devait d'abord lui demander son autorisation.

- Killian ?? Killian, c'est Sévérus, réveille toi !

Il le vit papillonner des yeux.

- Killian. Ecoutes, je vais faire vite. Tu es gravement blessé. Tu risques de mourir. Je peux te sauver. Tu m'entends ?

-il reçu un grognement pour réponse.

- Tu sais ce que je suis. Je peux te guérir, pour cela il faut que tu acceptes de devenir mon calice. Tu es d'accord ??

- Sé…us

- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui.

- Tu es d'accord ??

- Ok, murmura faiblement Killian.

C'est ce soir là que Killian était devenu son calice. Grâce au sang de vampire de Sévérus. Il était sauvé.

**Alors, le coup du vampire et du calice ça vous plait ??? Donnez moi votre avis **

**Le prochain chapitre est à moitié écrit. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc ça sera peut-être pas régulier mais je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine…mais je ne promet rien. Biz et a +**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3 (vous l'aurez remarqué, ) alors BONNE LECTURE et rendez-vous à la fin.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sévérus avait passé les quelques jours qui suivirent à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il voulait que Killian développe des sentiments pour lui afin de former le lien vampire/calice. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Killian savait pour ce lien (il l'avait lu dans un livre trouvé à la bibliothèque), ni qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui depuis que Sévérus avait commencé à lui donner les cours de rattrapage en potion.

Pour former le lien, le calice devait laisser le vampire posséder son corps. C'est le lendemain matin après qu'ils aient formés le lien (Sévérus lui avait parlé du lien et Killian lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments, sentiments qui étaient réciproques) que Killian avait recouvré la mémoire. Le lien avait déclenché une impulsion de magie, un choc, qui avait débloqué sa mémoire.

**Flash Back**

Deux corps entrelacés baignés par les premiers rayons de soleil. Sévérus se réveille avec Killian dans les bras. Il le regarde dormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il resserre ses bars autour de sa taille et se rendort. Quand il se réveille plus tard, il remarque son calice qui regarde par la fenêtre.

- Killian ??

- Harry

- Quoi ??

- Je m'appelle Harry, pas Killian

Sévérus était content qu'il se soit rappelé quelque chose.

- De quoi tu te souviens d'autre ?

- De tout, lui répondit Harry en se tournant lentement afin de faire face au vampire.

Et il lui avait raconté. D'où il venait, qui il était, quelle était leur relation… _(NB : il ne lui dit pas le passé de Sévérus pour ne pas changer le futur)_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Dire que Sévérus était abasourdi eut été un euphémisme. Il lui promit de s'expliquer dès qu'il serait rentré à son époque.

Pendant les dix mois précédents son départ, ils s'aimèrent et se le montrèrent quotidiennement mais en restant cachés des autres. Personne ne savait qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire ni qu'il était un calice et encore moins qu'il était en couple avec Sévérus. Il était aimé, heureux.

Il n'avait pas trop essayé de se rapprocher de ses parents mais il les observait de loin, eux ainsi que les Maraudeurs.

Le couple avait découvert qu'ils pouvaient rester séparé (que Sévérus pouvait se passer du sang de son calice) pendant une période d'un trentaine d'année. Donc il ne devrait pas trop ressentir les effets de manque puisqu'ils se retrouveront dans vingt ans. Mais par précaution, Harry avait eut l'idée de remplir des bocaux de son sang pour faire une réserve 'juste au cas où'. Le sang était conservé dans les bocaux grâce à un sort de conservation, ainsi il n'aura pas trop le 'goût' du vieux sang. Sévérus n'aura qu'à le réchauffer avant de s'en nourrir. Bien que sceptique, Sévérus avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que son idée n'était pas mauvaise et comme tout bon vampire il l'a félicité à sa façon. (ND : je vous fait pas de dessin , si ?? bon ben ça donne quelque chose comme 'oui, plus vite, plus fort…' ;) c compri là ?)

**C'est court mais j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment à cause de mon stage alors va falloir vous en contenter pour le moment.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos interrogations, elles me donnent de nouvelles idées pour poursuivre ma fic **

**Et une dernière chose : si moi pas avoir d'adresse avec review moi pas pouvoir répondre, et donc moi pas pouvoir donner réponse à questions !! mdr jarrète là **

**REVIEW SVP…. Et à la prochaine !!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour les reviews. Et BONNE LECTURE !!!! **

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Petit retour à la bonne époque**

- Sévérus

- Oui Albus ?

- Venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait

Sévérus aquiesca et le suivi dans son bureau. Albus avait l'air fatigué. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, Albus Dumbledore faisait vraiment son âge : 154 ans. Il n'avait plus, dans ses yeux, ses pétillements qu'on retrouve toujours en le regardant. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par le vieil homme.

- Sévérus j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Sévérus n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois que le directeur lui demandait directement son aide.

- Je ne sais pas comment retrouver Harry. Est-ce que vous pouvez essayer de refaire la potion de monsieur Longdubat ? Peut-être que l'on pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

- Je suis désolé Albus, Longdubat ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il a mis et encore moins les proportions. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais n'espérez pas trop.

Albus aquiesca tristement et laissa le maître de potion partir. Sévérus n'avait pas vraiment menti. Il ne pouvait pas refaire la potion. Un gramme de plu sou de moins changeait totalement les effets de la potion, sa couleur, son odeur, sa consistance…

Mais il savait quels ingrédients avaient été utilisés pour les avoir vus sur la table. Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans son retour. C'était à lui, Harry et à son lui jeune de trouver le moyen. Moyen qu'ils trouveront rapidement par accident.

**Flash-Back**

- Sévérus ?

- Oui

- Vu que tu sais toujours tout. Est-ce que…par le plus grand des hasard… tu serais quelle potion on va faire en cours, lui demanda Harry avec un petit sourire tout timide.

- Il se pourrait bien……Pourquoi ? lui répondit Sévérus avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Harry prit un air gêné tout mignon.

- Bah en fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais me le montrer maintenant comme ça je me feras bien voir du prof.

Bien que Harry (enfin Killian) soit à Serpentard, le fait qu'il ai du mal en potion ne plait pas trop à son professeur qui se trouve être son directeur de maison.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Harry le regarda et s'approcha lentement de lui, l'éloigna de son bureau où Sévérus travaillait et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire et descendit dans son cou. Sévérus ne pût retenir un gémissement de contentement.

- C…c'est bon… tu as gagné

Harry lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. En entendant le nom de la potion, il dit à son compagnon

- Il me semble que c'est cette potion qu'on faisait avant que j'arrive ici.

- Il te semble, répéta le vampire sur un ton sarcastique en montant un sourcil. Si tu écoutais un peu aussi tu en serais sûr.

Au travers du lien, Sévérus se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû se taire.

- Oui il me semble. Je n'étais bien à ce moment, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

Harry se leva et regarda Sévérus en colère. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser auprès de lui, que son calice partit en claquant la porte.

Sévérus regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et il sentait par le lien qu'il avait blessé son calice. Il allait devoir aller s'excuser.

Il savait (Harry lui avait dit après qu'il ait recouvré la mémoire) que son calice avait fait une dépression. Il culpabilisait d'avoir tué. Seul le fait d'avoir été amnésique, et après, d'avoir eut Sévérus l'avait aidé. Et Sévérus lui avait fait se rappeler de mauvais, très mauvais souvenirs et pour ça il lui en voulait.

**Voili Voilou il est un tout petit peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, sinon vous me dite et je verrais…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas eut de temps pour l'écrire. Je vais essayer de continuer à en mettre un par semaine mais comme je bosse pendant les vacs, j'aurais peut-être pas trop de temps non plus. Mais je vais essayer promis.**

**Sinon je remercie haevenly, jenny944, ****konomu-imouto****, adenoide et ma bande de folles préférés (qui se reconnaîtrons, j'en suis sur ) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fais super plaisir. J'espère avoir plus de review pour ce chapitre que j'en ais eut pour le chapitre 4 (moins de la moitié que pour les 3 premiers chapitres) TT**

**Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE !!!! -**

**Chapitre 5 : **

Cela avait duré trois jours. Trois jours où Harry lui avait fait la tête, mais surtout trois jours où celui-ci avait recommencé doucement à déprimer. Sévérus l'avait sentit au travers du lien. Et cela avait joué sur ses nerfs. Il ne savait pas quoi faire car son calice l'avait évité. A ce moment là le besoin de sang ne s'était pas fait ressentir heureusement.

'Et dire que c'est grâce à Black et Potter que ça c'est arrangé', pensa ironiquement Sévérus.

**Flash Back**

Sévérus était encore la cible des Maraudeurs et ce jour là dans le parc de Poudlard, ils avaient envie de s'amuser avec lui. Grâce à un sort, il lui on mit la tête à l'envers. Harry était arrivé, furieux de ce que faisait son père et son parrain.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lorsque Harry avait regardé dans sa pensine ce jour là, il l'avait empêché de tout voir. Sinon il se serait vu lui, Harry alias Killian, en train de venir en aide à Sévérus Snape son professeur de potion. Si il avait le souvenir dans son intégralité, il aurait voulu savoir le pourquoi du comment et ça Sévérus ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Car c'était trop tôt. Techniquement, tant qu'il n'avait disparu, il n'était pas encore son calice. Ce qui l'avait aidé lorsqu'il donnait ses cours. Le lien n'était pas

Et tant que Voldemort était encore en vie, il se devait de conserver sa couverture de mangemort. Sinon cela aurait eut de graves conséquences. C'est pour cela qu'il était si méchant avec lui. Pour sa couverture. Il s'était longtemps demandé après le départ de Harry (celui du passé vers son présent), pourquoi il était devenu comme Harry lui avait raconté qu'il était avec lui. C'était pour sa couverture tout simplement. Il allait falloir qu'il l'explique à son calice lorsque celui-ci se souviendra de tout. Dans le passé, il avait retrouvé la mémoire après avoir formé le lien sexuellement, donc Sévérus supposait qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une relation sexuelle pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Et Sévérus allait tout tenter pour récupérer son calice. Car une fois qu'il serait de retour du passé, le lien avec Harry sera bel et bien présent, et, le vampire en lui allait réclamer son vampire. Même si il avait encore les réserves de sang ranger dans ses appartements, celui-ci n'aurait jamais le goût du sang prit directement à son calice.

**C'était extra extra cour je m'en rend compte, mais je vais ****essayer**** d'en mettre un autre cette semaine pour tenter de me faire pardonner. Ça marcherait si je fais ça ??? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite ;)**

**Merci à petite grenouille, tama, adenoide, didile, zaika, mamba, élent et la Faucheuse pour vos reviews !! Elles m'ont fais super plaisir **

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**Chapitre 6 : **

**Flash Back**

Après avoir discuté tous les deux calmement de leur dispute, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient réconciliés _(nb: ça se passe exactemt com pr la récompense de sév ds le chapitre 3. le lemon, si il y en a un, ne sera pa mtn, sorry)_ dans la Salle sur Demande que Harry avait montrée à Sévérus.

Après ils s'étaient tous les deux attelés à chercher un moyen de ramener Harry à son époque. Et ils le trouvèrent quelques semaines plus tard, grâce à la Salle sur Demande, dans un livre. Il s'agissait d'une formule. Ils continuèrent leur recherche sur le fonctionnement de cette formule et ces effets exacts.

Ils avaient beaucoup cherchés et ils avaient trouvés. La formule renvoyait la personne concernée à son époque mais elle lui bloquait la mémoire sur ce qu'il c'était passé lors de son voyage dans le temps.

Un soir quelque temps après cette découverte, ils étaient tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Harry à califourchon sur Sévérus.

- Quand on se reverra, je ne me souviendrais de rien.

- Je sais. Et quand tu reviendras, je ferais tout pour que tu me reviennes et que tu te souviennes de ce qu'il c'est passé.

Suite à cette déclaration, ils ont fais l'amour toute la nuit pour sceller cette promesse.

**Fin du FlashBack**

Dans la Grande Salle.

Un Bruit.

Une Lumière.

Un Corps qui tombe sur le sol.

Puis un cri de Hermione Granger :

'HARRY'

**C'est une mise en bouche pour que vous attendiez la suite dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je c pa pr kan è les suite**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite. **

**Merci à petite grenouille, asuka snape, NEPHERIA, zaika, Hinata 55, himeno-san, cyrca, mashini adoré, élent et mamba pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir **

**Je crois avoir oublié de préciser que quand Harry est allé dans le passé, son apparence physique ainsi que sa voix ont été modifié (ce qui fait que personne dans le futur ne connaisse l'histoire et la véritable identité de Killian) mais quand il revient à son époque il retrouve sa véritable apparence.**

**J'espère que tout le monde il a compris parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me répéter, lol.**

**Sur ce : BONNE LECTURE **

**Chapitre 7 :**

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était revenu. Et bien évidemment, il ne se souvenait de rien. Dumbledore avait d'ailleurs été très déçu que Harry lui dise ne rien se rappeler de là où il était.

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle avait eut peur en voyant Harry Potter étendu inconscient sur le sol. En l'examinant, l'infirmière avait rassuré tout le monde en expliquant que si il était inconscient c'était simplement dû à l'épuisement. La formule l'avait vidé que se soit physiquement et magiquement. Ses amis, Hermione et Ron, avait été soulagé d'entendre cela. Il était resté trois jours inconscient. Pendant la nuit, pendant que personne ne le surveillait, Sévérus veillait sur lui. Le fait de ressentir le lien entre lui et son calice lui faisait du bien. Dès qu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était fait plus discret. Ses amis étaient venu lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par jour, et lui avait raconté tous les évènements intervenus pendant sa disparition.

Pendant cette semaine, il était resté cinq jours à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh. Mais celle-ci n'avait pût trouver aucune explication à cette amnésie partielle. C'est pour cela que le directeur avait fait mander Sévérus à son bureau.

- Bonjour Sévérus, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Comme tous les jours où je dois supporter ces enfants insupportables qui ne comprennent rien de ce que je leur enseigne, répondit sarcastiquement le maître de potion.

- Mon cher Sévérus c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, ajouta le vieil homme, une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux. Oh j'allais oublier mes bonnes manières : Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, lui répondit Sévérus avec une grimace de dégoût. Si vous en veniez au fait.

- Oui bien sûr. Si je vous aie demandé de venir c'est…

**Oh la sadique j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui, niak niak. Mais comme je tiens à la vie je vais être gentille et essayer de faire vite pour mettre la suite mais comme ça va pas très fort pour moi je ne préfère pas donner de délai.**

**Mais sinon : Oubliez pas le plus important s'il vous plait : REVIEWS !!! plein de reviews, que je nage dans les reviews…enfin voilà quoi :p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un mini 'chapitre' comme d'hab (bien que plus long que le précédent)**

**Merci à Adenoide **(ton idé est excellente dommage ke jy pa pensé --' ), **NEPHERIA, sunshine101, Dark Amethyste **(la plu longue review ke g jms u mè ki è trè intéressante),** petite grenouille (**moi sadik ??? ah bon ! je ne savè pa lol, merci de me pardonné ossi )** ma mamba chéri adoré **(tkt ça va allé mtn)** et ma shini na moi ke jaimeuhhhhh pour vos reviews **

**Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_- Non merci, lui répondit Sévérus avec une grimace de dégoût. Si vous en veniez au fait._

_- Oui bien sûr. Si je vous ais demandé de venir c'est…_

**Chapitre 8 :**

- …alors vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Dumbledore

Severus aquiesca de façon abrupte pour montrer un mécontentement alors que, au contraire il était très heureux de l'idée du directeur. « Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée » pensa ironiquement le vampire.

Il s'apprêta à sortir du bureau quand la voix du directeur se fit entendre :

- Ah et Severus, si vous pouviez mettre vos différents avec lui de côté cela n'en serait que mieux.

Cela avait prit plus d'une heure pour mettre tout en place, mais maintenant tout était prêt _(nb : na vou le dirè pa c koi lidé de dumby, niak niak)._

Une fois de retour dans son appartement, il alla se servir un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Il attrapa un gros livre dans son bureau et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée du salon.

Quand il l'ouvrit il se permit un petit sourire. Ce livre rassemblait toutes les photos qu'ils avaient puent prendre, Harry et lui à Poudlard ou en dehors. Harry était dans ses bras, ils souriaient tous les deux. Sur toutes les photos ils affichaient un sourire, un regard heureux amoureux. Il avait conservé cet album photo pour quand Harry 'reviendra' _(nb : ds le sens 'se souviendra')._ Il comptait le regarder avec lui en totalité, lui assit sur son fauteuil et Harry installer sur ses genoux, car à la suite de son départ, le vampire avait continuer de remplir l'album avec des photos de lui, montrant sa vie sans son calice. Là son visage se fit de moins en moins souriant, le regard de plus en plus triste. Ses traits étaient tirés dû au manque de sommeil, manque de sang…manque de son calice.

Tout le monde à Poudlard avait remarqué que Severus avait changé après le départ de Harry/Killian. Il était triste, ne souriait jamais, même pas ses sourires en coin qu'il arborait d'habitude. Il s'isolait souvent. Personne ne savait où il allait.

Il allait dans les endroits qu'ils fréquentaient tous les deux avant. Il se rappelait les bons souvenirs de quand ils étaient ensemble. Quand Harry était partit, tout le monde se demandait si il était rentré chez lui, si il avait retrouvé la mémoire… Personne ne savait rien mais cherchait à savoir. Même les professeurs n'avaient pas été mis au courant de son départ. Seul le directeur avait été informé de son départ le jour même mais il ne savait rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas posé de question, seulement acquiescé lorsque Killian lui avait apprit son départ sans lui dire où il allait ni comment. Severus ne l'avait pas accompagné, comme ça on ne lui demanderait pas sans cesse si il était au courant de quelque chose. Mais tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il était triste du départ de l'amnésique. Chose étrange quant on sait que Severus Snape ne s'attache à personne car il n'a pas de cœur comme l'a souvent répété Sirius Black durant de nombreuses années.

**Voilà **

**Alors ce week-end je suis pas là donc pas de nouveau chapitre avant la semaine prochaine (si j'ai le temps évidemment)**

**Des reviews s'il vous plait !!!! Pour me motiver :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**PARDON PR LE RETAR, mè com je rentre crevé du boulo je sui pa motiv' pr me mettre dvt mon ordi, alor… (heureusmt je sui en vacs ds 2 semaine 'viva vacancia' lol)**

**voilà un new chapitre ****ki est plus lon ke les autre (pr espéré me faire pardonné pr le retar, ça marche o moin ???)**

**Je sui déçu je reçoi de moin en moin de review, sniff ! mais au GRAND MERCI à **Ellyanah (merci pr la motivation ;) lol), emerald974, petite grenouille (moi faire esprè pr tagacer :p na jms) , adenoide, haev', shini et mamba.

**merci ossi a ceu ki mon mi ds leur fav' ou leurs alert (jespère ke me fic vou plai)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 : **

Dans la Grande Salle

- Monsieur Potter ! Le directeur veut vous voir tout de suite dans son bureau.

- Bien Professeur Mac Gonagall

Harry suivit son professeur jusque devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau directorial. Après avoir dit le mot de passe le professeur retourna à ses obligations.

Harry ressorti du bureau une demi-heure plus tard l'air pensif et un peu pâle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durant les quelques semaines qui suivirent, il alla tous les soirs dans la salle de potion, où le professeur Snape testait des potions afin de lui faire recouvrer la mémoire, et pendant que les potions mijotait, ou reposait (selon la potion), ils faisaient des séances d'Occlumentie pour tester les barrières mentales de Harry. Mais souvent, Severus laissait Harry pénétrer son esprit. Ainsi il voyait des souvenirs de Poudlard d'il y a vingt an où son professeur était avec un jeune homme, et ils semblaient très amoureux tous les deux. Parfois il voyait des souvenirs de leurs nuits ensemble, si bien que, sans s'en rendre compte Harry en rêvait la nuit avec quelques 'modifications'.

Severus s'était montré gentil avec Harry, agréable en plaisantant avec lui. Il voulait que son calice lui revienne et quel meilleur moyen que de faire en sorte qu'il retombe amoureux de lui.

Peu à peu, une complicité s'était établit entre eux, le griffondor en était plus que surprit mais, il devait se l'avouer, il aimait bien la compagnie du maître de potion. Ron n'avait pas comprit comment cela était possible mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas peiner son meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, espérait qu'ils trouveraient vite une solution au problème de l'amnésie de son ami.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Severus commençait à désespérer, cela n'avançait plus aussi bien que au départ. Il voulait retrouver son calice, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de réserve de sang et à part lui en voler pendant les nuits (chose qu'il se refusait à faire) il ne voyait pas comment faire. De plus la proximité avec lui et leur complicité lui mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve.

Ce n'est que plus tard que tout se résolu, et de façon vraiment très peu banal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry ne dormait pas beaucoup à cause de rêves 'étranges' _(nb : en gro des rêves érotik où il voyai sev ). _Il décida donc d'aller voler sur son balai dans le parc de Poudlard, histoire de s'aérer la tête avant d'aller rejoindre son professeur de potion comme tous les soirs. Il faisait beau dehors, et chaud surtout. A cause de la chaleur, il commença à transpirer et donc son tee shirt blanc devint rapidement trempé et donc transparent (nb : bave devan limage…lol !). Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps passa très vite et il allait être en retard à son 'rendez-vous', il se posa et marcha rapidement afin de vite regagner son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se changer.

- Harry !!! hurla une voix féminine

En cherchant d'où provenait la voix, il reconnut Cho Chang qui se dirigeait vers lui.

- Cho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

- Je me disait que tu devait avoir soif avec cette chaleur, lui répondit elle en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

- Hum…Merci, répondit Harry en prenant la bouteille d'eau.

Il allait boire, sous le regard satisfait de Cho, quand une autre voix se fit entendre.

- POTTER ! Cela fait quinze minutes que je vous attends.

Severus n'était pas très heureux. En ne voyant pas son calice arriver (Harry arrivait maintenant toujours à l'heure, et même en avance des fois), il se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et partit donc à sa recherche. Toute cette frayeur pour le retrouver en la compagnie de cette Chang, son ancienne petite amie dont il (Harry) était tombé amoureux, ce qui déplut fortement au vampire. Surtout que son calice portait un tee shirt transparent et que la Serdaigle était très (trop) proche de lui.

- Professeur je suis désolé je n'avait pas vu l'heure, s'excusa de suite Harry en le voyant arriver en marchant d'un pas raide, ce qui montrait son énervement.

- Suivez moi de suite, ordonna Snape. Miss Chang vous devriez rentrer également.

Cho Chang voyait Harry suivre son professeur avec colère.

« Mon plan vient de foirer à cause de ce bâtard graisseux » pensa haineusement Cho.

**La suite au prochain chapitre il ne reste plu ke un (voir deux) chapitre, ça va dépendre de mon inspi' **

**Alor kestion trè, trè, trè…importante : est-ce ke vou voulez un lemon ??? **

**la majorité lemportera, pour voter cliké sur le piti bouto bleu où il è inscri 'GO' tous a vo souri et clavier **

**A la prochaine**


	10. résultat des 1ers votes

Résultat des premières estimations de vote :

Sur 13 reviews (shini pardon mais je compte pas ta seconde review, qui en plus n'est pas pour le bon chapitre)

**12** voix **pour** le lemon

1 voix sans réponse

Donc, à moi d'un retournement de vote (mais à ce stade c'est impossible), **il y aura un lemon pour le chapitre 10 **(qui sera peut-être le dernier chapitre, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pas décidé)

J'espère que tout le monde il est content, lol !

Biz et à la prochaine

PS : LES VOTES NE SONT PAS ENCORE CLOS, vous pouvez encore voter, votre voix sera prise en compte


	11. Chapter 10

C'est bizarre quand même, dès que je parle de vouloir oui ou non un lemon j'ai plus de review ! Bande de pervers !!! mdr !! 99 de oui donc bonne nouvelle : **LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !!!!**!

Merci pour les reviews !!!!

Un dernier mot : ceci est le **dernier** chapitre

Bonne lecture et vous me dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé (du lemon et de ma fic)

**Chapitre 10 :**

Harry suivait son professeur jusque dans les cachots. Severus fît rentrer son calice dans la salle de classe, et referma la porte comme à son habitude.

- Attendez moi là, dit-il calmement au gryffondor.

Pendant que son professeur passe dans ses appartements par une porte dissimulée derrière son bureau, Harry boit un peu de l'eau que Cho lui a donnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Potter suivez moi, ordonna Severus qui venait de réapparaître à la porte. La salle de bain est là, alors…

Severus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Severus était heureux, son calice était en train de l'embrasser. Il allait répondre au baiser jusqu'à se qu'il sente une odeur spécifique d'un philtre d'amour provenir du souffle de Harry.

Le vampire était en colère, quelqu'un venait de droguer son calice. Cho Chang ! Dans un geste furieux, Severus repoussa Harry. Il voulait son calice, pas un Harry Potter drogué qui ne savait pas se qu'il faisait et qui le détesterait d'avoir profité de la situation.

En le repoussant, il le projeta contre ses étagères de bocaux. Certains se cassèrent et entaillèrent la main de Harry. En voyant et en sentant le sang de son calice, le vampire en Severus reprit le dessus. Il embrassa Harry fougueusement.

Merlin que ça lui avait manqué, vingt ans sans lui, à l'attendre patiemment. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher, lui faire l'amour et le serrer dans ses bras. Tout en d'embrassant, Severus conduisit son calice vers le canapé le plus proche où il coucha son calice qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Ils se touchaient, se déshabillaient mutuellement et rapidement les habits de Harry ET de Severus se retrouvèrent par terre comme ils devenaient inutiles et même encombrant dans le cas présent.

Severus mordillait, léchait, caressait tout ce qui était son calice. Harry lui se contentait de subir et de gémir et le vampire se délectait des gémissements et de la soumission de son calice. Pour montrer son empressement, Harry attrapa la main de Severus et, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se mit à lécher consciencieusement ses doigts. Les yeux embués de désir, le vampire retira ses doigts de la bouche plus que délectable de son calice pour les remplacer pas sa bouche. Et, tout en s'embrassant, fit descendre sa main vers le désir du plus jeune, qu'il frôla. Il sourit au gémissement du plus jeune. Lentement il fit rentrer un doigt dans l'intimité de gryffondor rapidement suivi d'un second, puis d'un troisième. Le jugeant suffisamment préparé, Severus se positionna et entra en Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux au paradis tellement c'était bon.

Il était là, et il lui faisait l'amour comme avant. Severus était heureux. Harry, lui, n'était que gémissements, soupirs et halètements. Rapidement, ils jouirent dans un parfais ensemble. Harry entre leurs deux ventres et Severus dans Harry.

Calmement, ils reprirent leur souffle, après quoi, Severus se retira délicatement, prit un Harry somnolant dans les bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre pour le coucher dans son lit où il le prit dans ses bras.

Il resta le regarder amoureusement quelques secondes. Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant son regard. Severus avait peur maintenant, si Harry n'avait pas bu beaucoup de la potion, alors celle-ci ne faisait plus effet, et alors Harry devrait être regagner son état normal. Il était dans ses réflexions quand Harry lui parla.

- Boit

Severus le regarda croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Boit Severus, répéta Harry, je me souvient, alors boit.

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, il lui tendu son cou. Le vampire, ne pouvant résister à la demande de son calice, le mordit délicatement au cou et bu ce nectar si délicieux pour lui. Il était tellement bon, chaud, épicé. Le sang qui avait été conservé dans les bocaux avait perdu un peu de sa saveur. Il retrouvait enfin son calice.

Après avoir bu, il lécha la plaie et regarda son calice, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

Tout le reste de la soirée, ils la passèrent à parler, se faire l'amour ; à se retrouver et à s'aimer tout simplement. Severus lui avait expliqué pourquoi il s'était conduit de cette manière avec lui : pour son rôle d'espion, pour sauver les apparences.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se fit réveiller par des coups à la porte de son appartement. Il soupira, embrassa Harry et alla ouvrir la porte à l'importun en passant rapidement un boxer.

- Albus, que puis-je faire pour vous de si bonne heure ?

- Severus, Miss Chang est venu me voir pour me dire que…

- je vous arrête tout de suite Albus, si vous cherché Harry il est ici et…

Et Severus lui raconta tout. Killian, son statut de vampire, Harry son calice, le philtre d'amour… Albus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Cho était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'elle avait vu Harry partir avec le professeur Snape et que celui-ci était bizarre avec lui. Elle lui avait parlé en pleurant. Il s'était fait avoir, pourtant il était au courant qu'elle voulait Harry depuis que celui-ci était devenu encore plus célèbre (et riche) _(nb : et ta oublié une choz : mtn c un vrè canon)_.

- Severus, dit une voie ensommeillée.

Harry venait de sortir de la chambre, un drap enroulé autour de lui, en se frottant les yeux. Il stoppa net en voyant Albus prêt de son vampire.

- Euh…, dit intelligemment Harry

- Bonjour Harry, Severus vient de m'expliqué la situation ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le directeur.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire les deux hommes.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je dois régler une _affaire_ importante, dit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

Après avoir saluer le directeur, Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent seul tous les deux. Ils prirent un petit déjeuné et allèrent prendre une douche _(nb : où il restèrent plus ke de raison, càd environ trois quart d'heure, une heure ). _Ensuite Harry partit rejoindre ses amis pour leur parler. Il voulait les mettre au courant, vu qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps avec Severus à partir de maintenant. Ses amis furent surpris mais acceptèrent la nouvelle, ne voulant pas perdre leur ami. Cho Chang fût renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir droguer un élève.

Personne, à part le directeur, Ron, Hermione, Minerva et Pompom, n'était au courant pour le couple. A la fin de ses études, Harry accepta l'offre de Dumbledore de reprendre le poste de professeur de vole, pour remplacer Madame Bibine qui partait en retraite. C'est à cette annonce que Harry et Severus décidèrent de mettre tout le monde au courant que Harry Potter était le calice de Severus Snape, puisqu'ils allaient partager l'appartement du maître de potion. L'annone fût un choc pour beaucoup de monde mais désormais ils n'avaient pas à se cacher.

**FIN**

**Chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus long que les autres. **

**Voilà cette fic est terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée ! **


End file.
